


The Look in Your Eyes

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [24]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fluffy college boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: cutebramspierfeld on tumblr prompted: Maybe a marriage proposal?





	The Look in Your Eyes

“Bram! I’m gonna finish loading up the car!” Simon called from the entrance of their one-bedroom apartment. 

They were headed back to Georgia for what would be their last summer break from college.

“Almost done!” Bram replied, walking toward Simon carrying two boxes in front of his face. “I’m gonna need you to guide me,”

“Don’t I always,” Simon replied with a grin that Bram couldn’t see.

* * *

Bram took the first shift of the drive back to their parents’ place and Simon couldn’t help but think when it became ‘ _his parents home_ ’ rather than simply ‘ _home_ ’. He supposed it was after he and Bram had moved in together. It had only been a year and a half of living together, and it had been amazing. Simon was almost sad that they’d have to find a new place after graduation.

“I’m gonna miss our place,” Simon said out of nowhere, “at least for the summer,”

“I know you, you’re only going to miss all the uninterrupted sex we get to have,” Bram laughed, shaking his head.

“At least it was an upgrade from the dorms,”

“You got me there, definitely an upgrade,”

* * *

Bram’s mother had shown up at the Spiers’ to greet the two as they arrived from their drive. They were hosting a huge backyard barbecue to welcome the kids back.

“Hey, Nora,” Simon said, grabbing a can of orange drink from the cooler. “I heard you were playing at the fair tomorrow?”

“Uh- Yeah!,” Nora replied, cautiously putting a mountain of potato salad on her plate. “You and Bram should come,”

“We’ll be there,” Bram affirmed.

* * *

“Goodnight, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast” Nora said, waving as she walked up the stairs and towards her childhood bedroom.

“Um, Si?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you drop me back home?” Bram requested.

“Nora’s breakfast won’t be that bad, I promise. She’s practically going to culinary school,”

“No, no. It’s not that,” Bram reassured. “I think my mom wants me to spend the first night back at home. She had this certain expression I can always read, and she didn’t say it but I know that she missed me…”

“Oh! Okay, yeah. Let’s go.” Simon said, patting his jeans to check if the car keys were still there.

* * *

After dropping Bram off, Simon couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy. He reminisced every day of the previous week, trying to recall if they’d had a disagreement or fight. He shook his head, unable to remember anything remotely like that.

Of course, they’d had their share of arguments, sometimes over the dumbest things, such as what they were having for dinner. Simon had known it was the stress of moving in affecting both of them but they’d yelled at each other.

As a result, Simon slept on the living room floor and Bram on the bedroom floor, their furniture having not been delivered at the time.

However, neither had been able to fall asleep and bumped into each other on the way to apologize. They’d laughed about it, and made a pact to never go to bed angry at the other. They were to speak their mind and be honest no matter how late into the night it was.

And they’d kept that promise. That was something Simon loved about Bram, about the two of them together. Simon loved everything about them; although it was kind of weird to be in love with a relationship too, Simon couldn’t help it.

They worked together so well. And Simon got a feeling that perhaps love wasn’t the right word for what they felt about each other. Love paled in comparison to what they had.

* * *

Simon woke up around seven the following morning but had the self-control to wait until the afternoon to go to Bram.

He parked and walked the steps to his front door, and the strangest sense of deja vu overcame him. Bram answered the door, his dimpled smile being the only constant over the years of insurmountable changes.

“Hello?” Bram phrased it as a question, and Simon recognized the flirtatious tone in his voice.

“I’m actually here to ask a young man out on a date,” Simon replied.

“I see…”

“Let me state my case,” Simon started rather formally. “I’m very much in love with him and last night was the first time I slept without him by my side. I couldn’t stand that,”

Bram couldn’t hold up the pretense any longer, grabbing Simon by the wrist and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

“I’ve always loved this place,” Simon said, looking around to the familiar sights that had not changed for what seemed like a decade.

Bram seemed distracted, and it took a few moments to find what he was apparently looking for.

“The Ferris wheel?” Simon raised an eyebrow at him.

“For old times sake?” Bram practically pouted, and Simon was only human.

Simon took his seat and missed the instructions Bram gave to the ride operator. When their carriage halted at the top, Simon should have guessed his romantic cornball of a boyfriend had planned this.

Simon was off looking to the side, a part of him wanting to make Bram wait a little longer to pull off his big romantic kiss.

“Si?”

“Yeah,” Simon said, slowly turning around to face his boyfriend who…who was holding a…

Simon felt his brain stop functioning, momentarily frozen after seeing what he did.

Bram was turned towards him, holding open a box…with a ring. Simon was getting proposed to.

“I know I’m usually supposed to be on one knee but there’s no space on this. Okay…” Bram began, his words trembling slightly. “I love you. I know that’s obvious, given what I’m doing. But I really love you. I knew I loved you even before I knew who you were. Those emails helped me figure out a lot more. That you are my best friend. That you are the only person in the world that I could trust with everything. And it only felt right to be brave at the same place you were.”

Simon wondered why in the world Bram would wait for an answer after that. Did he really believe that Simon could possibly deny him anything?

Simon grasped the back of Bram’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss, hoping that would convey his message.

When they broke apart Bram had a teary look in his eyes, and Simon only reacted to instinct trying to make him laugh.

“You better not have dropped that ring,”

Bram let out a hearty laugh, softly taking Simon’s hand in his own and sliding the ring on. Simon felt his cheeks hurt and realized he had been smiling this entire time. He couldn’t seem to be able to stop.

“Is this something you wanted?” Bram asked and Simon could hear the hint of anxiety in his voice.

“Always,” Simon assured him, linking his hands with his boyfriend. No…his  _fiancé._

Simon could get used to that.


End file.
